


Good Luck!

by mangorat7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Reader-Insert, Second Year Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangorat7/pseuds/mangorat7
Summary: In which you are a Shiratorizawa Academy student who is partnered with Ushijima Wakatoshi for a project and after attending a practice match, he believes you are a good luck charm and continues to invite you to games.The fact that he finds you cute is an added bonus.(Reader identifies as female, has a vagina, a pre-established name, a bit of a personality too, and the outstanding physical characteristic of being short. I attempted to be vague with the description.)
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	1. In which a meeting occurs

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my first "published" work of fanfiction.  
> 2\. This is my first Haikyuu piece.  
> 3\. As previously stated, reader has some previously establish traits/etc. In the future I plan to write other reader-insert pieces where the main character is more ambiguous and loosely defined, as well as ones similar to this.  
> and 4. Please enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. If there is a certain idea or character pairing you'd like, don't hesitate to reach out and let me know.

It’s not every day you hit a wall and it’s not every day you hit a literal wall - well, a wall of a person, anyway. Who knew people could be so tall? You’re still dazed and on your butt when you hear a noise from above you, some sort of grunt of displeasure or annoyance maybe.

 _It’s not my fault,_ you think, _I was watching where I was going! Mostly._

Before you can register what is going on and who you’ve run into, large hands clasp tightly over your own and tug you to your feet. You’re definitely not ready for it and stumble forward.

“Ouch,” you say simply, blinking away tears that are quickly blurring your vision. You know that you aren’t crying from pain or anything, it’s just pure instinct that has your eyes watering so furiously. You move to wipe a stray droplet that’s running down your cheek only to find that your hands are still being held. The stranger holding them must realize it too, as they drop them roughly.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and you are pretty sure it must be a man you’ve run into, judging by the solid chest, large hands, and deep voice you’ve encountered so far.

“Um,” you wipe away the single tear from your cheek, “it’s okay.” You look down at your clothes, all ruffled from the collision. “I wasn’t really watching where I was going either, so no worries.” You straighten your blouse and tug down your purple plaid uniform skirt. You didn’t like the color at first but it’s grown on you these last two years. Shiratorizawa Academy seemed like it would be the kind of place that was fussy about uniform regulations but you can accessorize however you want as long as it’s not obscene and dye your hair ‘non-natural colors’, so there’s not that much to complain about. It means you can wear your cat stockings too!

“I’m sorry,” the man says again, taking a step back. Despite this, he still casts a shadow over you.

“Really, it’s okay, don’t worry about it,” you reply and then you finally look up at who you’ve run into. You smile brightly, “Ushijima-san! I was looking for you!”

Shiratorizawa Academy is a big place and while volleyball is pretty popular, it’s not so small that everyone would recognize Ushijima Wakatoshi. However, you’ve gone to the same elementary school, the same middle school and even ended up in the same homeroom this year.

Still, he stares at you blankly. “My apologies. I don’t know you.”

You wouldn’t really consider yourself a crybaby but you do feel a hot prickling sensation behind your eyes again. You’re no wallflower - you have plenty of friends and you’ve even been on the student council a few times - but you’re not so plain-faced that people don’t even remember your name, right?

_...right?_

You smile anyway, “No worries! I’ve been told that before. I’m Yoshino Sachie - we’re both in class 2-1.”

Ushijima’s expression doesn’t change. The fact that he’s not even trying to be rude makes it sting just a little more.

“We, um, we were assigned as partners to translate some articles into English but you left class right as the bell rang without telling me what would be a good time to get together. I came to the gym to look for you after volleyball practice.”

“How did you know that I play volleyball?” You know that it’s a question but Ushijima’s tone doesn’t change at all, making it sound more like an accusatory statement.

 _We’ve gone to school with each other for over ten years!_ you want to shout, _our middle school graduating class was unusually small and I sit in front of you for up to eight hours a day! Five days a week!_

You decide not to say anything - it’s not worth it. You only need to do one project together and then you can forget all about Ushijima Wakatoshi and how insecure he makes you feel. People do know your name, don’t they?

“My friend is on the volleyball cheer squad,” you say instead and you’re not lying. Risa is indeed your friend and she is indeed on the volleyball cheer squad. “They have practice at the same time as you, though I don’t think they stay as late.”

“Sorry. Practice today ran longer than usual.”

You smile again despite yourself, “No need to apologize. You didn’t know I was looking for you anyway. So, um, when is a good time to get together? The translations are due next Monday. I’m free this Friday afternoon.” A half-truth - you’re really free the entire weekend since you’ve decided to forgo attending any clubs this semester - but you don’t want to spend more time with Ushijima than you have to and want to be rid of him as soon as you can. _That’s a little mean,_ you chide internally, _though he_ did _run into me and knock me to the ground..._

“We have a practice match with To-Oh University at that time.”

“Cheer squad is supposed to be there too,” you reply, letting out a thoughtful noise. _Or was it the following Friday?_ “Would you be okay if I watched the game and we could study together after? My friend had been asking me to see their routine for a while now.”

Ushijima Wakatoshi stares at you for a moment longer than you feel comfortable with and you stutter out, “O-only if that’s okay with you! Otherwise, um, we can-”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Oh good! I’ve never seen a proper volleyball game before. How exciting!” you say, cheering.

You are actually excited - just a tiny bit. Risa said that the Boys’ Volleyball Club was the best in Miyagi. A bell chimes, indicating the hour and breaking you from your thoughts.

“Bye, Ushijima-san, see you then!”

You give a little wave before you trot past him without turning around.

(Wakatoshi turns to watch Yoshino Sachie walk away. _Ah,_ he thinks, _she's cute._ )

  
  


* * *

Friday comes by quickly enough. Your schedule is mostly set in stone with classes punctuated by meals with friends, classes, and the occasional trip off campus. Usually, the last weekday is marked by putting off your homework for a few hours and spending time with friends - but today is different. Horribly different.

You fumble with your cell phone, “W-what do you mean it’s not today?”

“I didn’t stutter, Sachie-chan,” Risa’s voice is clear through the speaker. “We’re at a team-bonding camp right now and then we’re cheering live during the practice match in two weeks. You said you were going to come and watch, remember?”

“I didn’t forget!” You nearly shout back before quieting your voice, “I just remembered wrong. I thought it was today. I’m on my way to the gym now...”

“Just go back to your dorm.” You can hear Risa shift the phone from one shoulder to the other before she speaks again, “I don’t see why this is such a big deal.”

“I told Ushijima-san that I would watch the game since you were going to be cheering at the same time. We’re supposed to work on a project together after.” You let out a little whine, “Risa-chan, I don’t want to be alone in the stands...”

“Just don’t go.”

“I told him I was going to watch the game! I can’t just break a promise like that.”

“Was it really a promise?”

“Well no but-”

“So don’t go.”

“You make this sound so easy!”

“It is easy. Text him and say that something came up. Reschedule the time you need to work on the project. You can always finish your portion and then email it to him too, you know.”

You squeak and Risa sighs, “You didn’t get his contact information, did you?”

“I didn’t... I’ll just go. I’d feel bad otherwise.”

“I wouldn’t worry so much. Ushijima-san is not the worst guy on the team and I can always text Semi-san and tell him to keep an eye out for you too, okay?”

“I’ll be alright, thanks for the offer though. Bye, Risa-chan.”

“Bye, Sachie-chan. Text me if you need anything.”

You can hear the sounds of squeaking shoes and balls hitting the floor before you even step foot into the gym. Voices are shouting names and calling out to one another. You can recognize Ushijima even from your current distance.

“He’s tall even from here,” you sigh in dismay. It hurt your neck just looking at him.

“That’s our miracle boy Wakatoshi for you~” a voice sings from beside you and melts into cackling when you cry out in surprise. Bright red hair and similar colored eyes greet you in the form of a tall long-limbed boy leaning down to look at you. He’s uncomfortably close and has an in-your-face kind of vibe. “Though most of the world must seem awfully out of reach for you, little miss.”

“That’s not my name,” you say back hotly, “It’s-”

“Yoshino-san,” Ushijima calls out from the court, making his way over to you in just a few strides. “You made it.” He greets the other teen with you, “Satori. This is Yoshino Sachie. She is my guest for practice today.”

The introduction catches you off-guard, though it really shouldn’t. You bow just a bit, “Nice to meet you. I’m sorry that we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize.”

Ushijima’s friend makes a high humming sound in the back of his throat before smacking the bottom of a closed fist into an open palm while smiling broadly. “I’ve decided! I like you, Sachie-chan. You can call me Satori, okay? Sa-to-ri~ Don’t forget it!” He turns quickly to Ushijima, “Sachie-chan is so short, isn’t she, Wakatoshi-kun? So small! Where did you find her?”

“Yoshino-san is indeed short,” Ushijima replies without hesitation, “I found her in the hallway outside the gym. We are working on a project together after the practice match.”

You’re not usually sensitive about your height but these guys make you wish you that you had a few extra centimeters on you. You glower and Ushijima must notice as he turns to you and says in an almost apologetic tone, “I did not mean to offend you. I was simply stating a fact. You are small, perhaps only 152 centimeters at most.”

"157.5..." you mumble in reply, willing the floor to open up and swallow you at this very moment. Were all the Shiratorizawa volleyball players so blunt like this?

"Wakatoshi-kun! Satori-kun!" A third-year you don't recognize calls out to the boys, "Enough flirting! To-Oh has arrived, we've got a match to play!"

Satori leaves first, singing a tuneless note as he wanders off toward the court. Ushijima follows with his eyes but doesn't move, still standing in front of you. A beat passes and you-

"Where is the cheer squad?" He asks and you can tell that he's scanning the gym, probably looking for your friends and their equipment. Heat spreads across your face.

"I mixed up the dates. They're not practicing tonight."

"I see. You don't have to stay for the game. We can find time during the weekend."

You rock back on your feet and smile nervously, "It's okay, I don't mind. Besides, I was promised a volleyball game, right? I'm excited to watch, even if it's just a practice match." Ushijima says nothing, just looks you up and down with watchful olive eyes and you resist the urge to wilt. "Is, um, is that okay? I-I don't want to impose or be a distraction..."

A long heartbeat passes before he looks away toward the court. His teammates are doing stretches, waiting for the newly arrived To-Oh players to warm up. "It's fine. You can stay," is Ushijima's flat reply. "You can sit courtside. Washijō-sensei won’t mind. I’ve already had you cleared to watch the practice match today. He said it's fine if you cheer. He wants the first-years to get used to noises outside of the game."

He slides his eyes toward you one last time before jogging off and you watch him go.

At first you were confused as to who the rival team was until you recalled what Ushijima had said earlier in the week - they were To-Oh, as in _To-Oh University_. Risa had told you that the Shiratorizawa Boys’ Volleyball Club was good but she didn’t mention that they were so good that they practiced regularly with college-level teams.

If you’re honest with yourself, you don’t have that much experience with the game outside of watching your friends cheer at games, so you don’t have a great idea of what is really going on. Echoes of _nice kill!_ and _nice receive!_ float up to where you’ve decided to perch in the stands. It’s gotten unfortunately hot over the past 45 minutes, so your little purple bowtie lays forgotten on the seat next to you and you’re starting to undo the first few buttons of your shirt.

Something that _is_ crystal clear is how good Ushijima is. Even if you are unsure about what’s really happening, his power and precision are undeniable. The sound of the ball flying across the net and slamming into the gym floor is absolutely incredible and never fails to send chills up your arms. It’s Ushijima’s turn to serve - you know that term ‘cause you just looked it up online - and he does a beautiful running jump and sends the ball crashing onto the other side of the net. It must be the fastest he’s ever served since his teammates are all over him afterwards.

You’re on your feet before your body can really register what’s going on. “Nice one, Ushijima-san!” You can hear your voice cut through the whoops and shouts of his teammates. You're still on your feet as Ushijima turns to find you quickly in the stands. His eyes meet yours and you smile broadly and wave, squeezing down any embarrassment you have in your heart. He did well and there’s nothing wrong with letting him know, right?

To your surprise and relief, Ushijima raises his hand and waves back. You think you see him smile, just a bit, and his eyes crinkling at the sides. He looks good like this, just a little bit of sweat on his brown, a smile playing on his lips, and light in his eyes-

 _Oh no,_ you think, _he's hot._


	2. In which studying takes place, supposedly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your good luck. Earlier you said it’s in your name. What do you mean?”
> 
> You take his hand into your own, spreading out his fingers to reveal a broad palm as your canvas. It’s warmer than your own and rugged from serving and spiking volleyballs. You take a single finger and trace the characters that make up your name.
> 
> “Sachi... e... as in ‘good luck’ and ‘benefit’... It’s in my name, literally!”

The whistle tweets, signaling the end of the game. Shiratorizawa Academy has won the practice match, just barely, but a win is still a win. The team vibrates with excitement and even Washijō-sensei seems to be celebrating. The To-Oh players look haunted like something terrible and tragic has occurred. You think that maybe you still don’t quite know what’s going on.

Ushijima takes his teammate’s jubilation in stride, seemingly unfazed. Everyone is cooling down, whether it be by literally guzzling down water, stretching comfortably, or in Satori’s case, switching between all three and splaying out like a starfish at random intervals. It looks like he and Ushijima are close, going by how they seem to clump together more often than not. From the outside it seems like the conversations are lopsided in Satori’s favor, though you think you see Ushijima murmuring something every now and then.

You decide that now is a good time to come down from the stands after making sure that you’re not leaving anything behind. Ushijima must notice you moving about since he begins to climb the steps just as you’re coming down and you end up meeting in the middle.

Unsure of what to say, you smile, “Congratulations on the win! You did great, it was so cool to see a game from this close.” He holds his hands out expectantly and you’re not really sure what he wants before he gestures to your school bag. “Oh! Um, no, it’s okay, I can hold it, I don’t mind.”

“I insist,” he says and waits patiently before you hand it over. He slings it casually over his shoulder and looks back at the court - his teammates are taking down the net and gathering up other equipment. “We’ve never won against To-Oh before.”

“Really? You guys looked fantastic out there, what changed?”

“I don’t know.”

“Huh,” you say because you also don’t know what could have changed. A little thought pops into your head and out of your mouth before you have the chance to stop it, “Well, maybe it’s me!”

“What do you mean?”

Ushijima sounds genuinely curious or as curious as you’ve heard him so far, so swallowing your self-loathing, you continue, “I’ve been told I’m a genuine good luck charm. It’s in my name, you know?”

He turns to face you, mouth opening to ask a question-

_“Look out!”_

You hear the volleyball flying toward your face before you actually see it and by the time you do see it, your arms are outstretched and the ball is spinning furiously in your hands. You’re wincing in pain but it’s not the worst thing that’s ever happened to you.

“Wow,” you say, sucking in a breath. You press the ball between your palms, feeling it give just a little. “You make this look so easy but it’s pretty painful! I can’t imagine at all doing this every day.”

Ushijima places your school bag on the floor and your hands are in his before you can protest. He rubs his thumbs across your palms and up to the tips of your fingers. They’re bigger than yours, rougher than yours. You feel so small next to him and embarrassment wells up inside of you.

“Are you alright?”

Electricity sparks deep in your gut and you pull your hands back to your body. After a moment, you hold them out, palms up. “I’m fine! See? No burn marks or anything. They’re not even red. It’s my good luck!”

Ushijima looks at you expectantly, ““What do you mean by that?”

“Er- what?”

“Your good luck. Earlier you said it’s in your name. What do you mean?”

“O-oh.” You feel relieved for a reason you don’t quite understand. “Um, it is in my name.” You take his hand into your own, spreading out his finger to reveal a broad palm as your canvas. It’s warmer than your own and rugged from serving and spiking volleyballs. You take a single finger and trace the characters that make up your name. “See? Sachi... and e... as in _‘good luck’_ and _‘benefit’_. It’s in my name, literally!”

You can’t help but laugh. You let go of his hand and watch as he gazes at his palm, opening and closing it slowly before bending down to pick up your school bag. You take a few quick steps so that you're now walking in ahead of him.

"Do you need to help your teammates clean up?" Your eyes flick about the gym, watching some first-year students gather up stray volleyballs and sweep in broad lines. It looks like most of the third-years have already left. Satori is still around, milling about with some other classmates that you recognize from hanging out with the cheer squad.

"No," Ushijima says, heading toward the closest exit. "I told them about working on the project after practice. They know that I won't be staying behind today."

You hum in acknowledgement, "I see. We should head to the library then. It's usually quiet around this time."

"I want to shower before we work. You can wait in my dorm and we can use the desks there. My roommate is off-campus right now."

"Sure," you say easily, trying your best to ignore that you're going to be spending at least a few hours in an enclosed space with a very attractive human being. You shift gears mentally - school work is not fun or sexy at all, after all. "Did you have a chance to read the articles before today? We have a few to choose from. I was thinking the opinion pieces seemed the most interesting and the easiest to work with but we can look at the sports section too if you'd like."

"There were no volleyball articles. I have no preference beyond that."

"That's fine. Let's just stick with the opinion pieces then."

It seems like Ushijima Wakatoshi isn't much for conversation but that doesn't bother you in the slightest. You're fine with doing more of the talking - it's nice, even, learning about people, knowing what makes them smile, what makes them sad, and if there is anything you can do to make their day just a little brighter. Ushijima murmurs a reply and you take your cue to fall quiet.

You suppose that you're fine with silence too.

Ushijima drops you off at his dorm with instructions to _"please, make yourself comfortable"_ and start working if you'd like to. He says he'll be back from the showers in 10 minutes and you don't doubt that when you return, it'll most likely be right on the dot. On a fundamental level, this dorm room looks no different than your own - a metal-framed bunk bed, wooden desks pushed together side-by-side with blue chairs tucked neatly underneath them. It's all very spartan and you can't find many personal effects anywhere. Most of the shelves are lined with books from various courses and volleyball magazines. You spy last month's copy of Shōnen Jump and allow yourself a surprised noise. You didn't take him for a manga reader.

You decide that the best spot to sit is the bed and after carefully toeing off your shoes, you take a seat on the bottom bunk and curl your legs under you. Settling into homework has never been a problem for you, though you aren't ever particularly pleased to be doing it. The articles you've picked are of average length and difficulty and you start translating as best you can. English isn't your worst subject but takes more thinking than you'd prefer. When Ushijima arrives, it's been exactly 10 minutes and you're humming something soft under your breath from a song you've heard on the radio.

"Welcome home," you say teasingly, not yet looking up from the work you've completed so far, "how was your... shower...?" You feel heat rise in your cheeks at the sight you've been greeted with - a shirtless and slightly wet Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"It was fine," he replies, blissfully oblivious to the extreme _pain_ and _distress_ he's causing you. "How much have you done so far?"

"Just the first few paragraphs. I- um, I hope you don't mind I sat on your bed. I can move! If you need me to."

"You're fine where you are. There's not much furniture in here."

"I noticed. You probably don't spend too much time here if you're always on the court."

"I've probably spent more time on the volleyball club bus than here."

"I see."

He sits down next to you, causing you to scoot just a little ways. The bed creaks audibly under his weight. You show him what you've completed so far and he looks between the two, offering advice where he sees fit. _This is fine,_ you think - willing, pleading that he can't hear your fluttering heartbeat - _this is fine and I am fine. I'm fine!_ A water droplet slides slowly down the back of his neck, tracing smoothly over the visible muscles.

_Fuck._

"Do you want-" and you cough, when did your throat get so dry? "Do you want to put on a shirt? It's, it's sort of cold in here. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"I'm used to this temperature," he says without looking up from the translation. "Are you cold? I can get you something."

"No, it's alright, I'll be fine."

"I insist." He's already rising, making easy steps to the nearby closet. He flicks through some clothes before settling on a lightweight windbreaker in classic Shiratorizawa colors, proudly emblazoned with his jersey number and name. "You can use this. It should fit you and not get too hot too quickly. It's easy to move in as well, so it shouldn't impede your work. Here."

He holds it out to you expectantly.

"I- um," a slightly raised eyebrow stops you in your tracks and you take it gently. He sits down and watches as you slip it over your head and pull your arms through. It's big on you and you're certain that if you stood up it would probably stop just beyond the midpoint of your thigh. It smells like him and you mumble out a tiny, "Thank you, Ushijima-san."

"Of course," he says and then after a beat- "Have you always been lucky?”

“I mean, I guess so? It’s not something that I consistently notice. If I am lucky or divinely blessed or whatever you want to call it, it works better for the people around me rather than me. For example,” you gesture to your homework, “we’re working on this project together and using the exact same materials but when our grades come back, yours will probably be at least 10-15 points above mine.”

You uncurl your legs and allow them to swing over the bedside. They just barely touch the ground, though there’s no way they’ll lay flatly unless you scoot to the edge of the bedside. Ushijima makes a noise of what you think might be amusement.

“You are very small.”

You splutter. Is he teasing you? “S-so what? There’s lots of short people in the world! I probably just look extra short since you’re so used to seeing people on the volleyball club. You all seem freakishly huge.”

“Perhaps,” he concedes, “though my height is quite average in my family.”

Ushijima takes a moment to look at you and you pretend not to notice as you dutifully translate the words in front of you. His gaze is unsettling in a way that’s not quite unpleasant, it’s just intense. Very intense - like you’re being picked a part and analyzed on a microscopic level intense. It makes you feel unbalanced and ruffled and a little reckless.

“Did you want to take a picture?” you ask, looking up at him and letting your voice lilt upward. “I can pose, if you want me to.”

“No. I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” He turns away from you quickly but you catch the blush spreading across his face.

This is familiar territory for you - this, _this_ you understand. You’re not an idiot. You’re small and cute and people want to hold you - either hold you in their arms or hold you down. You get it. You’ve had your fair share of sexual encounters, study sessions that morph into beneficial relationships for all parties involved. You move closer to Ushijima and place a hand on his thigh.

“You're so tense,” you comment needlessly and you hear him take in a quick breath. The muscle flexes under you and you lick your lips-

“Do you want to kiss me, Ushijima-san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to kudos and comments was so wonderful! Thank you so much to everyone who took time to do so!
> 
> I'm trying my best to keep the word count per chapter between ~2500-4000... it's tough sometimes and I've definitely fallen short but it's not a hard fast rule and it pushes me to improve my word count.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next.


End file.
